Traducción: The Truth
by Luna Lunatica Friki
Summary: La verdad. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir. Wincest!
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la CW y los creadores de la serie. Este fic es una** traducción** del original de **deansgirl369** así que tampoco me pertenece.

**Aviso: **en este fic se desarrolla una **relación entre dos hombres y habrá sexo explícito**. Si eres sensible a alguno de estos temas, no leas, y abstente de hacer comentarios hirientes o irrespetuosos. Sinceramente, me resbalarán.

**Actualizaciones:** los miércoles.

**N/T: **Vuelvo una vez más con un Wincest. Este es totalmente distinto a Polaris y aquellos que lo hayáis leído os daréis cuenta rápido. Son nueve capítulos bastante cortos —el más largo tiene cinco páginas de word, lo que se traduce en unas dos mil quinientas palabras— y el tema es bastante… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Cliché? ¿Clásico? Bueno, como queráis llamarlo.

Debo confesar una cosa: no tengo el permiso para publicar esto. Envié el PM correspondiente y no he recibido respuesta después de meses —lo envié en Abril—, así que busqué respuestas en el perfil de la autora. No consta ninguna actividad desde el 2010 así que me tomé la libertad de subirlo porque no creo que me responda nunca. Me siento mal haciendo esto, la verdad, e incluso algo culpable, y debo avisaros de que si en algún momento la autora reaparece y me dice que borre el fic, lo haré, porque no me pertenece como para negarme. Si consideráis que no es justo leer el fic por esto, lo entenderé, pero no lo eliminaré a no ser que sea deseo expreso de la autora.

Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis con este primer capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —le preguntó Sam mientras se giraba para dirigirse a la barra. Sus palabras habían salido casi en tono afirmativo, no como una pregunta, porque _por supuesto_ que Dean quería una cerveza.

—No —dijo Dean, y casi él mismo pareció sorprendido.

—¿Un whisky? —inquirió Sam. Dean por lo general sólo bebía whisky cuando estaba dolido o algo depresivo. Sam le observó más de cerca, pensando que podría haberse perdido algo y empezando a preocuparse.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no quiero beber nada. Agua, quizás.

Sam se sintió todavía más confuso, pero se dirigió hacia la barra mientras Dean se sentaba en una mesa en la parte trasera del pequeño bar. Dean se sentía extraño. Algo se removía en su interior y lo llevaba sintiendo desde que habían dejado la cabaña de la bruja que habían estado cazando. _Odio a las jodidas brujas_.

De regreso de la barra con una cerveza y un vaso de agua, Sam se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa, mirando a Dean con curiosidad y las palabras _"¿Qué coño, Dean?"_ pintadas en el rostro.

—Colega, ¿agua?

—Sí —Dean se volvió para mirar alrededor, evitando los ojos de Sam y sin siquiera estar seguro de por qué.

Una rubia de tetas grandes y cintura pequeña, pantalones cortos y botas de cowboy le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona y un guiño travieso para llamar su atención desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sam resopló, _eso ha sido rápido_. Pero Dean no le devolvió la sonrisa, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su interés, y Sam supo en ese momento que algo malo ocurría. No es que se quejase de que Dean no coqueteara con la primera chica que pareciera interesada, pero sin duda ese no era el clásico Dean. La chica era precisamente su tipo: de aspecto barato, guapa y fácil.

—¿Qué le pasa a la chica? —preguntó Sam, mirando a Dean atentamente.

—No tiene nada de malo —respondió Dean con rapidez, pero sin volverse para mirarle.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás ya con ella?

Dean parecía estar apretando los dientes, pero la respuesta fue clara.

—No quiero estar con ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Te sientes mal o algo, Dean?

Sam no apartó los ojos de él, sabía que pasaba algo malo.

—Sí. No. Sólo cállate, joder, Sam. Hablas demasiado.

Sam no hizo caso ni de la orden ni del insulto.

—Entonces, si no quieres estar con ella… y no hay nada aquí que te pueda interesar y tampoco estás bebiendo… ¿Quieres irte? Quiero decir, ¿quieres volver a la habitación?

Dean suspiró, pareciendo adolorido.

—No. No quiero volver a la habitación —Dean miró la mesa, intentando concentrarse en algo, como si intentara descubrir algo con ganas—. ¿Podemos simplemente no hablar, Sam? Dame cinco minutos de paz.

Pero Sam no estaba dispuesto a callarse, demasiado intrigado como para no seguir preguntando. Todo podría ser explicado, resuelto, descubierto… Mierda.

—Dean, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien?

Dean vaciló, dando la impresión de estar pensando mucho, como si buscase la respuesta correcta.

—Siete meses y tres días.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste una paja?

Dean disparó a Sam dagas con la mirada, pero una vez más la respuesta fue inmediata.

—Esta mañana. Cierra la boca, Sam. Cállate, ¿me oyes? Cállate. No quiero seguir con esta jodida conversación.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía hablando? Sam nunca había conseguido tantas respuestas a sus preguntas por parte de Dean y desde luego no tan fácilmente, no podía simplemente dejar de preguntar. Era incluso doloroso callarse. Sam estaba empezando a entender lo que pasaba y a estar aterrorizado por lo que venía. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Sam pensó cuáles eran las mejores preguntas que podía hacerle. Porque Dean estaba respondiendo y por nada del mundo iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—¿Qué es lo más pervertido que has hecho?

—Dejar que una chica me atara y me azotara.

Sam se resistió a sonreír, aunque no estaba seguro de que realmente quisiera hacerlo. Por alguna razón, la respuesta hizo que su polla se contrajera dentro de sus pantalones.

—¿Te gustó?

—Me gustaba estar atado, pero no los azotes —Dean se negó a encontrarse con los ojos de Sam.

—Hug. Cuéntamelo.

Dean le miró, pero no dijo nada.

—Mmm —Al parecer, sólo funcionaban las preguntas directas—. ¿Por qué te gustó estar atado?

—Me gustó que la otra persona tuviera el control —Dean quería gritar. Sentía como si su piel estuviera demasiado apretada alrededor de su cuerpo, como estuviera perdiendo. Sam sabía que estaba llevando a Dean al límite, pero era irresistible. Lo pagaría más tarde, lo sabía—. Deja de hacerme preguntas, Sam. ¿Por favor?

Casi funcionó. Sam se encogió por dentro. Pero demasiados años de convivir con un Dean lleno de secretos le hizo continuar. Había demasiadas cosas que quería, que necesitaba, saber.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? —Sam contuvo el aliento, deseando retirar la pregunta, sin saber si estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta.

—Sí.

Dean dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Sam estaba torturándole. La situación sólo iba empeorando. Arruinaría su vida. Si Sam llegaba a saber las cosas más horribles, esas sobre las que ahora no podía mentir, significaría perderle, esta vez para siempre.

—¿La chica lo sabía? —Oyó que Sam preguntaba, y maldita sea, quería detenerse.

—No —Dean sintió un hormigueo de alivio recorriéndole el cuerpo. Había evitado la crisis temporalmente. Gracias a Dios.

Sam entrecerró los ojos. No más preguntas sobre ese tema. No necesitaba hacer daño a los dos con más mierda. Todavía tenía más preguntas interesantes y no tan desgarradoras.

—¿Quieres a tu coche más que a mí, Dean? —Sam sonrió, intentando burlarse de él.

—No —La voz de Dean sonó amortiguada ya que no había levantado la cabeza de las manos, donde la mantenía apoyada.

—Mmm… ¿piensas siempre en la misma persona cuando te masturbas?

Sam pensó en sus propias fantasías, todas relacionadas siempre con Dean. Una mierda, pero al menos el hechizo no había sido puesto sobre él. No era como si Dean no hubiera notado algo, pero eso sería ir demasiado lejos.

—Sí —Dean levantó la cabeza, pero miró hacia la pared—. Vale, Sam. Haré lo que tú quieras, pero deja de hacerme preguntas. Por favor, colega. Esto es como una jodida tortura. Te vas a arrepentir.

Sam lo pensó por un segundo. Sintió la tentación de pedir algo, algo que realmente quería, pero no quería forzar a Dean a hacer eso, no podía. Además, no funcionaría de esa forma, aunque era tentador… pero esa era la oportunidad de su vida, y estaba bastante seguro de que conseguiría arrancarle un beso a Dean. Quizás nada más, pero en serio, ¿un beso? Dean nunca le había negado nada que realmente quisiera. Sam se mordió la lengua y contuvo la respiración, pero siguió adelante.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre?

—¡No! —Dean miró a Sam momentáneamente, con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera salir del tema que más temía.

—¿Has hecho algo sexual con un tío?

—No. No soy gay, Sam —Eso salió fácilmente, no era una mentira, y Dean se sintió mejor. No era gay.

—Vas a darme de palos cuando esto desaparezca, lo sé. Pero tú harías lo mismo. Lo sabes. Puede que no lo admitas, pero… Espera. Harías lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Maldita sea, por supuesto que lo haría.

Dean pensó en golpear a Sam en la cara. Eso podría callarle. Aunque también podría hacer que les encarcelaran. También pensó en levantarse e irse, pero sin estar en público, seguramente toda la situación sería más aterradora y estaría más fuera de control. No había nada que hacer excepto dejar que Sam le preguntara hasta la muerte, hasta que hiciera una pregunta que le hiciera huir. Llegaría, de hecho, estaba sorprendido de que no la hubiera hecho ya, exponiendo toda la mierda que tenía dentro.

—¿Por qué no quieres salir del bar, Dean?

—Porque aquí hay gente y no quiero estar a solas contigo mientras no pueda mentir —Dean pareció sorprendido ante su propia respuesta, pero probablemente porque no quería decirlo, no porque no lo supiera.

Sam se quedó pensativo durante un segundo y luego se dio cuenta de lo que quería saber. Tal vez, lo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Quién?

A Dean se le cortó la respiración. Al parecer, la pregunta no era lo suficientemente específica, porque no sintió la necesidad de responder, pero sabía que lo sería en un segundo. Salió corriendo por la puerta. Estaba al lado del coche y casi había abierto la puerta, cuando Sam le alcanzó, envolviendo su cuerpo con los brazos desde detrás.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos el próximo miércoles.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. Esta es una traducción del fic de **deansgirl369**.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Encogiéndose con violencia, Dean maldijo al destino por hacer a Sam tan jodidamente fuerte. No podía romper el abrazo y tampoco podía mentir. Eso era todo. Así eran las cosas en ese maldito momento.

La respiración de Sam estaba demasiado cerca de su oído, su polla demasiado cerca de su culo, sus brazos demasiado cerca de su propia polla. Pero no era algo sexual. No para Sam. Sólo se rehusaba a dejar a Dean marchar. Así que Dean cerró los ojos, manteniendo su cuerpo tan bajo control como le fue posible mientras esperaba el golpe mortal.

¿Por qué la pregunta finalmente le había hecho salir del bar? ¿Cuál era esa respuesta que se había impuesto sobre su necesidad de estar en un lugar público? Aparentemente era importante y aunque Sam sabía que iba a doler, no podía detenerse a sí mismo.

—¿En quién piensas cuando te masturbas, Dean?

—En ti. En ti, Sam. En ti, joder. Ahí lo tienes, ¿ya estás contento? ¿Era eso lo que querías? Maldición, maldición, maldición —Dean sintió que los ojos le picaban y supo que estaba a segundos de las lágrimas. Esto era más doloroso que aquella vez que casi fue destrozado por un Wendigo, ensangrentado y roto. Esperaba que Sam le empujara, le golpeara, le dijera adiós y nunca mirara atrás. Sintió la tensión de Sam y todos sus músculos apretándose como si se preparara para atacar, pero luego se calmó y su agarre se aflojó ligeramente.

—¿Si te suelto entrarás en el coche conmigo? ¿Correrás? —preguntó Sam, respirando como un fantasma sobre el oído de Dean.

—Sí. No —Maldita sea. Era demasiado tarde para correr, su corazón, su alma, sus entrañas estaban sobre la parrilla, ¿por qué correr ahora?

Sam le soltó, se alejó y caminó hacia su lado del coche, que ya estaba abierto cuando llegó. Se sentaron en silencio mientras Dean les llevaba al motel, sintiendo sus manos temblar y su respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido más rápido que un demonio. Estaba aterrorizado de mirar a Sam. Ahora tenía miedo de que fuera su hermano el que echara a correr. Y él no tendría derecho a seguirle, sin importar lo mucho que le doliese. Demonios, le mataría.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Dean se sentó en su propia cama, dejando caer la cabeza contra el pecho, rindiéndose.

—Dime, Dean. Dime lo que piensas —Sam se sentó junto a Dean, cerca pero sin tocarle.

—Eso no es una pregunta, Sam. ¿Y por qué no paras esta maldita tortura? Dios, ya sé que vas a irte —Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

—¿Quieres que me vaya, Dean?

—No. Dios, no, Sammy. Te lo rogaré si eso es lo que quieres que haga. Haré lo que sea para que te quedes conmigo. Te prometo que nunca, nunca lo mencionaremos de nuevo. Nunca he hecho nada de todos modos. Lo siento, nunca quise que lo supieras. He mantenido esto dentro de mí desde… —Hizo una pausa. Exceso de información.

Pero al parecer ni siquiera se le permitía mantener ese secreto.

—¿Desde cuándo, Dean? ¿Cuánto tiempo has pensado en ello?

—Desde antes de que te fueras a Stanford. Un año antes, aproximadamente —Dean se encogió visiblemente, sacudiéndose un poco cuando la mano de Sam se posó sobre su brazo. Sam apartó la mano.

Se sentaron durante un largo momento, tensos. Sam sabía lo que quería. No se iba a ir a ningún sitio, demonios, estaba tan cerca de conseguir todo lo que siempre había soñado, lo último en lo que podía pensar era en irse. Pero también era egoísta y quería más. Quería saber y, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, no pudo dejar de preguntar.

—No me voy a ir, Dean. No me voy a ninguna parte. Pero has dicho que harías cualquier cosa. Quiero que me lo cuentes. Que me cuentes lo que piensas, lo que has fantaseado. Lo has prometido, y eso es lo que quiero.

Los ojos de Dean se encontraron con los de Sam, suplicantes.

—¿Por qué quieres destruirme de esa forma? ¿Te gusta estar enfadado conmigo? Me lo vas a echar en cara. Joder, Sam… Esto es doloroso. Ya te he dicho que lo siento… —Su voz se apagó y miró hacia otro lado, enfocando su atención en sus propios pensamientos, alejándose lo máximo posible de su hermano. Sam sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

—Maldita sea, Dean, ¿piensas que yo haría eso? ¿De verdad crees que te haría daño? No estoy disgustado ni preguntándote nada. Lo has prometido y eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que me lo cuentes. No te lo voy a echar en cara. Nunca.

Dean se sacudió de nuevo. Esto era tan jodidamente difícil. Pero Sam tenía razón, había dicho que haría cualquier cosa, y lo había dicho en serio. Se sentaron ahí durante lo que parecieron años, reuniendo valor. Luego, mirando a Sam sobre su hombro, centrándose en nada en particular, Dean respiró profundamente y dejó que todo saliera de él.

—Pienso en besarte, Sammy. Pienso en acercarme a ti y lamer tu cuello, chupándolo hasta dejar marcas en tu garganta que le diga a todos que eres mío. Pienso en verte totalmente desnudo y esperando por mí, deseándome. Pienso en degustar cada centímetro de tu piel. Pienso en pasar mis manos por cada parte de tu jodidamente hermoso cuerpo. Pienso en cómo será tu polla y te imagino queriéndome. Pienso en tus enormes manos sobre mi cuerpo, lo mucho que deseo saber que me quieres lo suficiente para ponerme las manos encima. Pienso en los sonidos que harías, cómo sería escucharte rogando por mí —Se detuvo, todavía sin mirar a Sam.

Sam estaba jadeando, su respiración silbando en cada inhalación. Sentía un hormigueo necesitado, desesperado por más, por escuchar más, por saberlo todo. Y porque todo se hiciera realidad. Su polla estaba tan dura que dolía y presionaba sus pantalones vaqueros, cuya cremallera parecía a punto de explotar. Esperó a que Dean continuara porque no quería romper su flujo de pensamientos, pero totalmente desesperado por que lo hiciera rápido.

Respirando profundamente, Dean continuó:

—Pienso en chupar tu polla, en tomarte en mi boca y sentirte caliente y duro y empujando hasta llegar a mi garganta. Pienso en estar de rodillas mientras te follas mi boca, obligándome a tragármelo todo. Pienso ti chupándomela con tu bonita boca, queriendo probarme también. Pienso en meter los dedos en tu culo, expandiéndote, trabajando tu entrada hasta que me ruegues que te folle, que entierre mi polla dentro de ti. Pienso en follarte hasta que no puedas pensar en nada más. También en montar tu polla, en lo bien que se sentiría estar lleno de ti, rodeándote mientras me follas de tal forma que no pudiera sentarme en días. Pienso en ti corriéndote sobre mi estómago, todo sobre mí, en tu sabor, en lamerlo, en mí corriéndome en tus labios.

Dean se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose más pequeño, totalmente vulnerable de un modo que Sam nunca había visto antes. Se sentaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Sam apretó la palma sobre su polla. Todavía estaba dura y dolía. Y se sentía eufórico… eufórico al saber que Dean le quería. Saber que no era el único que lo deseaba, bueno, fue abrumador.

Dirigió sus ojos a Dean, que seguía con la mirada perdida, con la mandíbula apretada y expresión de dolor.

—¿De quién estabas enamorado, Dean?

Dean abrió la boca para contestar y de repente se dio cuenta de que no se sentía obligado a decir nada.

Y así como así, todo había terminado.

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy. Todos son cortos y estoy pensando en subir el número de actualizaciones porque la verdad es que no me lleva casi nada traducirlos, pero no sé, tampoco quiero hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir. Sea como sea, podéis confiar en que tendréis, al menos, el capítulo de los miércoles.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas, os lo agradezco mucho :)


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la CW y los creadores de la serie. Este fic es una traducción del fic de deansgirl369 así que tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

Dean miró a Sam con ojos heridos, enfadados y culpables, antes de alejarse de la cama y encerrarse en el baño.

Sam suspiró. Sabía que era el momento de pagar por lo que había hecho. Sentía la culpa deslizándose por su cuerpo, consciente de que había hecho daño a Dean. Quería entrar al baño, echar la puerta abajo y reunir fuerzas para hacer frente a lo que Dean acababa de decir, enfrentarse a cómo iban a cambiar las cosas sus palabras, pero sabía que no era el momento. Dean necesitaría tiempo para procesarlo y mucho, antes de poder hablar de ello. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera volver a hablarle después de lo que había pasado.

Sam estuvo en su propia cama por lo que pareció mucho tiempo sin que ni un solo sonido se produjese dentro del baño. Estaba empezando a preocuparse y se sentía listo para arremeter contra la puerta a pesar de haber tomado la decisión de darle tiempo a Dean, cuando finalmente escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Se recostó contra el cabecero y repitió en su cabeza todo lo que había descubierto esa noche, incapaz de resistirse a esa sensación de anhelo que crecía y temblaba en su vientre. Se sentiría culpable más tarde.

Dean cerró la puerta del baño y cayó contra la pared, deslizándose hacia abajo, notando un ligero dolor cuando su culo golpeó el frío suelo de baldosas con un ruido sordo y su cabeza dio contra la pared dolorosamente. Mierda. Se sentía vulnerable y expuesto. Años y años de sentimientos reprimidos y deseos que nunca imaginó admitir, rebelados ante su hermano en un momento horrible.

Dios, le dolía el corazón. Era el peor hermano mayor de la historia. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentase, siempre lo jodía todo. Pero Sam había prometido que no se iría y rezó porque fuese verdad. Se golpeó la cabeza contra las baldosas varias veces más, ahí sentado rechinando los dientes y lamentándose durante mucho tiempo antes de reunir la fuerza suficiente como para arrastrarse hasta la ducha.

Cuando salió del baño, Sam estaba en la cama y las luces apagadas. Agradecido por el respiro, Dean se acercó a su cama, sacó unos calzoncillos limpios de su petate y se dejó caer en la cama, exhausto y medio derruido.

Sam observó a Dean con los ojos entrecerrados cuando salió del baño, caminando con algo de incertidumbre a su alrededor, siendo especialmente sigiloso con la esperanza de no "despertarle". Observó, tal y como hacía siempre que podía, cómo Dean dejaba caer la toalla y se ponía la ropa interior, disfrutando de la vista y saboreando por un momento la idea de lo que estaba por llegar, lo que ahora podrían tener. Suspiró profundamente mientras se abrazaba a esa idea y se quedó dormido.

Después de la intensa charla de la noche anterior, Dean parecía haber gastado todas sus palabras, tal vez para siempre. Sam no podía recordar haber estado tan jodidamente frustrado. Dean se estaba comunicando con más gruñidos y monosílabos que nunca antes, y Dios sabía que nunca había sido del tipo hablador. Se estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero quizás no había pensado en ello demasiado bien.

—¿Dean? —Sam oyó su propia voz y se estremeció ante el gemido que él mismo pudo detectar en ella.

—Déjalo, Sam —Dean no apartó la mirada del coche, apenas reconociendo la presencia de Sam.

Eso era lo habitual en los últimos días. Habían viajado, aparentemente sin cesar, y cazado, y la vida era la misma y a la vez tan diferente, y ambos lo sabían. Porque era diferente, ¿verdad? A pesar del hecho de que en realidad nada había cambiado, las palabras que flotaban alrededor de ellos, marcando la diferencia. Sam no había llegado a decir sus propias palabras, sin embargo, y quemaban, creando un agujero en su interior. Habían estado ahí tanto tiempo, pero tan profundamente enterradas… Pero Dean las había traído a la superficie y ahora luchaban por salir y Sam estaba decidido a que sucediera. Aunque no ahora. No aquí, en el coche, pero no había vuelto a arrinconar a Dean, por desgracia, así que no estaba seguro de cuándo… pero en ese momento se sentía mejor hablando de cualquier cosa.

—Maldita sea, Dean. No puedes negarte a hablar conmigo para siempre. ¿En serio? Esto es infantil, incluso para ti.

Sam quería ser comprensivo, paciente, porque sabía lo difícil que habían sido las confesiones para Dean, pero, joder, ¿no podía haber un límite? En algún momento tendrían que comunicarse de manera significativa.

—Si hay algo importante que quieras decir, Sam, sólo suéltalo.

Vaya, eso parecía un gran avance, Sam estaba seguro de que era la oración más larga que le había escuchado en varios días.

—¿Podemos conseguir una habitación y parar aunque sean cinco minutos? Estás exhausto, Dean. Estás hecho una mierda. Te mueves a base de cafeína y azúcar. Vas a terminar cometiendo un error y saliendo lastimado.

Dean quería gritar. Necesitaba dormir, sí, pero la idea de estar de nuevo en una habitación de hotel, mirando a Sam y sabiendo que iba a querer hablar de nuevo. Sí, porque no quería que eso pasara, nunca. Todavía sentía como si le hubiesen descubierto las entrañas, se sentía vulnerable y expuesto al mundo. Tantos años de secreto totalmente desnudos y horribles ante Sam. Sin embargo, se sentía agradecido de que Sam no hubiese reaccionado mal o como si estuviera disgustado. Había cumplido su promesa de no echárselo en cara. No, Sam se lo había tomado con calma, lo había aceptado, había aceptado que su hermano mayor estaba loco, tal y como hacía con todo lo demás. Demonios, probablemente lo había diseccionado todo, analizando todas las partes como Dean hizo con esas ranas en biología, y había inspeccionado cada palabra individualmente antes de ponerlas juntas para hacer que todo funcionase de nuevo en su mente.

Pero Sam tenía razón, estaba cansado, sobre todo cansado de pensar y sentirse expuesto. Y a pesar de que no estaba preocupado por terminar haciéndose daño, admitía que un error suyo podría perjudicar a Sam. Si eso sucediera, sabía que no podría vivir consigo mismo. Así que era el momento de parar. Abrir las compuertas, atender a la palabrería incesante de Sam y pagar los platos rotos de las cosas que no había podido evitar ni dejado de desear durante todos esos años porque era un jodido enfermo mental. Mierda.

Sam observó a Dean pensativo. Había mantenido un ojo sobre Dean todos esos días, desde _el _día, como lo llamaba en su cabeza. Se sentía como si de repente tuviera permitido mirarle, y también cómo si hubiese conseguido algo así como una autorización tácita. Además, Dean no puede o no quiere mirar a Sam directamente, por lo que no está en condiciones de darse cuenta o ver lo que hace su hermano pequeño en su lado del coche. Así que Sam vio el momento en el que Dean llegó a la conclusión de que estaba bien, de que necesitaba un descanso antes de caer redondo al suelo. Aunque sabía que Dean debía estar pensando más en Sam que en él, porque el cielo sabía que Dean se negaba siempre a preocuparse por sí mismo.

Menos de veinte minutos después, Dean conseguía la llave de la habitación mientras Sam conducía por la parte trasera del motel buscando aparcamiento.

Una vez en el interior, Sam se alegró de que ese lugar era un poco menos deprimente que muchos de los lugares en los que solían quedarse, y un poco menos oscuro y de pesadilla. Estaba totalmente desfasado, sí, pero al menos era un poco más alegre y estaba actualizado.

Dejando caer su bolsa de lona sobre la cama, Sam se desplomó sobre ella y dejó escapar un largo gemido. Era agradable estirarse finalmente. Dormir en el coche, viajar en el coche… Era agobiante para sus largas piernas y los días sin alivio real pasaban factura.

Dean le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sam era como un imán. No importaba lo mucho que se resistiera, siempre se sentía atraído por él. Durante los años que pasaron de forma clandestina fue de ayuda, y el miedo y el dolor frescos en su memoria y que encontraban por la noche eran definitivamente un factor, pero seguía sin poder mirar hacia otro lado, no del todo. Sam era el centro de su mundo, siempre lo había sido, y Dean le miraba, como acababa de hacer.

Pero después de tantos años, también era muy, muy bueno en ocultarlo y cuando Sam volvió la cabeza hacia Dean, no vio su mirada. Vio a Dean mirando al otro lado de la habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tal y como le había visto un millón de veces.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Un gruñido. Bueno, eso no era una mejora. Sam gruñó en respuesta.

—Está bien, voy a darme una ducha. Siento como si esta ropa se hubiera convertido en mi piel —Y se obligó a sí mismo a avanzar hasta el baño, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza y torciendo la espalda mientras caminaba.

Con el movimiento, una porción de piel desde la cintura hasta los huesos de la cadera quedó al descubierto, siendo observada y apreciada. Dean se encogió al sentir una burbuja ardiente deslizándose por su vientre. Maldita sea, esa era una de sus partes favoritas de Sam, y nunca dejaba de excitarle, incluso ahora.

Nada había cambiado, de todos modos. Que Sam lo supiese no había hecho desaparecer su acuciante necesidad, su maldito deseo, sin importar lo mal que estuviese. Estaba ahí, arañando, intentando salir como siempre lo había hecho, e incluso era posible que fuese un poco más insistente ahora, ahora que lo había dicho todo en voz alta. Quizás… No, no iba a dejar a Sam, no podía.

Había vivido toda su vida atesorando esas pequeñas partes de Sam que se permitía mirar y a las que siempre se había negado a acercarse. Nunca era suficiente. Joder, ni siquiera se le acercaba, pero era más que la sensación de vacío que había experimentado, y apenas vivido, cuando Sam se fue a Stanford. No podía hacer eso otra vez. Él había seguido moviéndose, funcionando, pero, demonios, se había sentido menos vivo que alguna de las mierdas que cazaba, moviéndose mecánicamente. Su corazón frío y su mente apagada tanto como fuera posible. Podía vivir con esto, con esto que conocía y entendía. Sam yéndose… No, eso no era aceptable.

Así que enterraría todo de nuevo, lo colocaría en su lugar otra vez, y Sam lo olvidaría, o al menos se desvanecería con el tiempo. Cogió las llaves y se marchó a buscar comida.

* * *

Siento la espera, pero he estado muy, muy ocupada. Voy a cambiar el día de actualización a los viernes (ya sé que hoy es sábado), que es el único en el que puedo pensar en algo más que las clases :(

Me he dado cuenta de una cosa muy tonta que hice en el capítulo anterior: puse que todo pertenecía a J. K. Rowling. Bueno, obviamente no jajaja


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la CW y de los creadores de la serie. Esta es una traducción del fic original de **deansgirl369.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Sam salió de la ducha sintiéndose mil veces mejor y con ganas de estar delante de Dean mayormente desnudo y mirar, ver si Dean se removía. Ver si podía detectar ese anhelo, ese deseo en sus profundos ojos verdes —más profundos que los de cualquier que hubiese conocido antes—. Al salir y encontrarse con que Dean se había marchado, su estómago se sacudió, ácido y ardiente, durante unos largos segundos antes de que su cerebro entrase en escena y le señalara que la bolsa de lona de Dean seguía ahí, al lado de su cama.

Nada faltaba, a excepción de Dean y las llaves. Probablemente había salido a buscar comida. Sam odiaba cuando hacía eso, irse sin decir a dónde, sin decir adiós. Mierda, sonaba como una chica. _¿Necesitas una carta de amor con un corazón como punto de cada "i", Sammy? _Podía oír la voz de Dean diciéndoselo, pero sin calor real, sólo señalando que Sam estaba necesitado, y que a Dean le gusta burlarse de él. Era la manera que tenían de moverse alrededor del otro, la forma que sabían que funcionaba. Era una cosa pequeña, pero les ayudaba a enmascarar sus sentimientos y emociones reales. Bastaba, siempre lo había hecho, porque tampoco podían pararse a pensar. Hasta ahora. Ahora Sam se había prometido que sería una cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo que él sabía que Dean necesitaba para lidiar con todo. Pero Sam había aprendido a tener paciencia, una que había desarrollado después de tantos años esperando. Ninguno de los dos iba a ir a ninguna parte. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Volviendo con la comida, Dean empujó la puerta para ser recibido por un Sam mayormente desnudo. Mierda, realmente le odiaba a veces. Estaba acostado en la cama, sus dos metros, con sólo un par de boxers desgastados cubriendo diez de esos doscientos centímetros. Al menos estaba boca abajo, frente a la televisión y al parecer zapeando de un canal a otro; pero incluso esa larga y delgada extensión de musculosa espalda era suficiente para llevar a Dean de cero a cien casi al instante.

Dean registró todo esto en cuestión de segundos, y miró hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, la imagen se había grabado a fuego en su memoria, a la espera de atormentarlo más tarde, cuando tratase de bajar una erección el tiempo suficiente como para quedarse dormido. Sam se sentó y cogió la bolsa que Dean le tendía. Miró a Dean a los ojos, pero no vio nunca muestra de turbación por su estado, sólo al Dean de siempre. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta en absoluto. Demonios, probablemente no, no cuando se habían visto así al menos un millón de veces. Pero él quería ver deseo. Le dolía no ver su propia necesidad reflejada en eso hermosos ojos de espesas pestañas. Hmmm. Nueva táctica. Tendría que presionar un poco. Ya pagaría las consecuencias más tarde.

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, Sam dejó el sándwich de ensalada, patatas al horno y pollo. Sonrió para sus adentros, le encantaba que Dean le conociese tan bien, pero era algo que siempre había dado por sentado. Conocía a Dean igual de bien, pero de alguna manera le reconfortaba saber que Dean también le conocía y se preocupaba lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que Sam tenía lo que quería, siempre.

Dean vio el hoyuelo de su hermano al sonreír, el pelo negro y húmedo y gimió para sus adentros. Impresionante. Sam parcialmente desnudo, húmedo y con hoyuelos. Eso no era doloroso en absoluto. Alguien realmente le odiaba. Al parecer no había suficiente tortura en la vida de Dean para satisfacer a los dioses. Su piel se sentía muy apretada y le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo. Desvió la mirada y atacó su propia hamburguesa grasienta y ahogó las patatas fritas en ketchup.

Habiendo acabado su comida, y una vez que tiró la bolsa en la papelera que había cerca de la cómoda, Dean se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño en silencio. Era despreciable, podía sentirlo por todo el cuerpo, y podía oler la piel fresca de Sam, pero ya había tenido suficiente, gracias.

De pie bajo el chorro de agua caliente, agradecido por la fuerte presión del agua, Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba empalmado, otra vez (¿o tal vez era aún?). Hacía días que no se hacía una paja. Dado que, bueno… _eso_. Y se detuvo un momento para pensar en ello. Culpa. Sí, sabía que se sentía fatal por toda la mierda que había puesto sobre Sam la otra noche, y la idea de pajearse pensando en él se le antojaba terriblemente retorcido. Bajó la mirada hacia su erección y deseó que bajara. Estaba bastante seguro de que Sam se imaginaba lo que estaba haciendo ahí justo en ese momento, y le aterrorizó pensar que Sam podría estar asustado. Menudo desastre…

Sam se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente a la televisión, y esperó a que Dean apareciera. Estaba duro. Sus boxers parecían una tienda de campaña por los pensamientos que le habían entretenido mientras Dean se duchaba. ¿Estaría Dean masturbándose pensando en él? ¿Pensando en todas las cosas calientes en las que le había dicho a Sam que pensaba cuando lo hacía? Así lo esperaba.

En los últimos días se ponía duro sólo de pensar en todas esas cosas. No es que fueran muy diferentes a las que él mismo imaginaba durante su "tiempo a solas" durante años, pero ahora tenía el sonido dulce de la voz de Dean susurrándole esas cosas en su cabeza. Y vaya si eso no era lo más caliente que hubiera experimentado.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Dean en el baño? ¿Tenía tiempo de encargarse de su problema antes de que saliera? Que le pillara sería seriamente embarazoso, pero estaba empezando a doler. ¿Por qué no se había encargado de eso cuando estuvo en el baño? Ah, sí, se había apresurado porque quería salir antes de que llegara Dean, para ver si podía usar su cuerpo recién lavado para obtener una reacción por su parte y, oh, no había funcionado. Oportunidades perdidas por todas partes. Careciendo de la confianza de tener tiempo, Sam suspiró y se concentro en bajar su erección sólo con el poder de su mente.

Dean abrió la puerta del baño y catalogó la posición de Sam en la habitación. Tenía que pasar justo frente a él para llegar a su petate y a su cama. Gracias a Dios que había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en los siempre eficientes gatitos muertos para mantenerse bajo control. Asegurando la toalla alrededor de su cintura con el puño cerrado, pasó al lado de Sam sin mirarle.

Pero al parecer, Sam no sentía la misma necesidad de pasarle por alto, porque Dean podía sentir sus ojos siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Probablemente, pensó Dean, cree que estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y violarle o algo así. La situación resultaba dolorosamente incómoda. A la mierda.

—Déjalo de una puta vez, Sam. No voy a hacer nada con esto, ¿vale? Mierda. No tienes que tratarme como si fuera una jodida serpiente de cascabel preparada para atacar. Sólo déjalo. Yo lo he hecho. No voy a pensar en ello. Es sólo algo que, de todas formas, carece de…

Retrocedió al volverse y darse cuenta de que Sam estaba invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal. Se quedó sin aliento cuando su mano se cerró en la parte posterior de su cuello y los labios de Sam encontraron los suyos.

Dean se echó hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué coño haces, Sam?

Sam se inclinó hacia él de nuevo, nada dispuesto a tomar un momento de sorpresa como un no rotundo. Pero Dean puso su mano sobre el pecho de Sam y empujó.

—No. ¿Me estás jodiendo? No —Dean parecía, bueno, maldita sea, sonaba disgustado.

Confundido momentáneamente por el tono de su voz, Sam arrugó la frente.

—¿Por qué no, Dean?

Dean se dio la vuelta, alejando su mano de esa tentadora piel cálida y suave, estirada sobre el músculo marcado.

—Porque no. Porque no tienes que convertirte en un mártir por mí, Sam. No quiero tu compasión o tu mierda de empatía. No tienes que hacer esto por mí.

Sam observó el trasero de Dean cubierto por la toalla cuando se inclinó a coger su petate. Después le empujó, regresando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras él antes de que sus palabras se abrieran paso en su mente.

—Abre la puerta, Dean. ¿De qué estás hablando, hombre? —Sam llamó a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, intentó girar el pomo y luego golpeó la puerta.

—Cállate, Sam. Déjalo. No estoy bromeando. No voy a hablar sobre esto. Ahora no.

—Nunca, querrás decir. Te conozco, Dean. No me habrías dicho nada de esto sin el hechizo de la verdad y lo sabes. Ahora no vas a encerrarte en el baño y esconderte como un cobarde de mierda.

Sam sabía qué teclas tocar en Dean, obviamente, y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Por qué no sabes callarte, Sam?

—No voy a callarme porque tú nunca dices un puta cosa, Dean. Maldita sea. No te besé…

Dean cortó a Sam, adelantando un brazo como si quisiera evitar un ataque.

—No. No quiero hablar de eso, Sam… Eso. No voy a hablar acerca de eso. No quiero escuchar una mierda sobre por qué me has besado, ¿entendido? No, ¿vale? No ha pasado.

—Vamos a hablar de esto. Vamos a hacerlo. Me enfermas tú y todos tus secretos.

Sam oyó las palabras, sabía que habían salido de su boca, reconocía su voz, después de todo, pero le hubiese gustado que no fueran suyas. Como si él tuviese esa suerte.

—Sí, bueno. Si no quieres escuchar secretos, no deberías obligarme a contarlos.

Dean agarró las llaves de la mesita de noche y se lanzó hacia la puerta, pero Sam no estaba dispuesto a que le evadiera de esa forma, y golpeó la puerta con la palma abierta, justo a un lado de la cabeza de Dean.

Sam suspiró, imprimiendo la frustración, la culpa y la negación de toda una vida en el sonido.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir, Dean. Quise decir que me gustaría que hablases conmigo. Sólo porque me hayas contado esas cosas no quiere decir que hayamos terminado de hablar. Necesito entender. Tenemos que averiguar en dónde nos deja esto.

Dean dejó caer su frente contra la puerta.

—Estamos donde siempre hemos estado. Que sepas sobre mis retorcidos y oscuros pensamientos no cambia nada. Somos lo que siempre hemos sido. Sólo tenemos que superar esto. Y no hay necesidad de hacer tonterías para apaciguarme o hacerme sentir menos como un pervertido o lo que fuera que pretendieras.

—Dean, a veces juraría que te gusta hacerte daño a ti mismo, cogiendo toda esa mierda y calándola en tu alma. ¿Por qué? —Sam se inclinó hacia Dean, dejando que su pecho se apretase contra la ancha espalda de su hermano mayor y cerró los ojos a la deriva en la sensación cálida del cuerpo de Dean bajo la capa desgastada y suave de algodón—. ¿No recuerdas que intenté besarte antes? ¿Te olvidaste? Porque yo no. No puedes decir que mi intención es hacerte sentir mejor, porque ocurrió antes de que me dijeras nada. Pero eres incapaz de echarme toda la culpa, ¿verdad?

Temblando por tener a Sam tan cerca de él, con su boca tan cerca del oído que casi podía sentirle, Dean respondió con amargura:

—Lo que sea, Sam. Eso no significó nada. Estabas borracho, ni siquiera sabías quién era yo, por no hablar de lo que estabas haciendo. Siempre has sido un borracho delicado —Era una razón por la que a Dean le gustaba que Sam estuviese borracho.

Le encantaba la forma en que su hermano pequeño envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él o le pasaba los dedos por el pelo, o simplemente se recostaba contra él cuando estaba fuera de sí. Pero el beso le había asustado.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

Recordaba con sorprendente claridad la forma en que el estómago se le había subido hasta la garganta, la constricción de su corazón cuando los labios de Sam rozaron de forma fantasmal su boca. Recordó el milisegundo en el que no deseó nada más que apretarse contra él y tomar y chupar esos dulces labios, morder y morder cada centímetro, lamer la boca de Sam y ver si tenía un sabor tan increíble como lo había soñado. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sam se despertaría a la mañana siguiente y sabría que en un momento estúpido de borrachera había traspasado un límite de manera irrevocable. Así que Dean se retiró, cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada nervio, gritando en protesta, había metido a Sam en la cama y se había metido en el baño, pensando en ello y viniéndose en su mano con el nombre de Sammy en sus labios.

Dean le empujó con fuerza, desequilibrando a Sam y abrió la puerta del motel con determinación, perdiéndose en la noche.

* * *

Hasta el viernes que viene :)


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de CW y de los creadores de la serie. Esta es una **traducción** del fic de **deansgirl369**.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Sam esperó, después intentó contactar con él por el móvil y, al no obtener respuesta, lo cual era realmente inaceptable, salió a buscar a su hermano. Dean era bastante fácil de encontrar en cualquier momento. ¿En un bar? ¿En algún lugar desagradable lleno de las mujeres más desagradables? Sí, ese es un lugar en el que buscar a Dean. Su hermano mayor no era nada si no era predecible.

Le encontró en el segundo de los dos únicos bares que parecía tener ese pueblo perdido. Al verle Sam no pudo evitar apretar los puños. No en vano, el regazo de Dean estaba ocupado casi por completo de una de esas desagradables mujeres. Ella estaba mitad presionada _contra _Dean y mitad _sobre_ él y Sam sintió que se le quemaban las entrañas, sus sentimientos enturbiándose con pura rabia.

Tanto Dean como la puta, tal y como Sam decidió referirse a ella, parecían lo suficientemente borrachos como para hacer realidad las promesas que, sin duda, se estaban haciendo. Sam estuvo al lado de Dean en pocos pasos, acercándose tanto a él que sus labios rozaron su oído mientras decía entre dientes:

—Vas a quitar a esa puta de tu maldito regazo en este momento y te vas a largar conmigo, o montaré una escena, Dean. No lo dudes ni por un segundo. Si no me crees, sólo pruébame.

Dean se centró inmediatamente en su hermano, y todo lo que había estado tratando de bloquear salió a la superficie y la sobriedad volvió a él más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado. Su cuerpo había reaccionado más al roce de esos labios contra su oído que al aliento de esa chica contra su cuello y lo que le había estado haciendo durante la última media hora. Maldita sea, Sam tenía demasiado poder sobre él, demasiado.

—Lo siento, cariño —La empujó suave pero firmemente, y se levantó de la silla siendo incapaz de recordar su nombre, ¿se lo había preguntado siquiera? —. Vamos a tener que posponerlo. ¿Quizás la próxima vez? Parece que es una emergencia familiar —Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta sin mirar si Sam le seguía.

Sam se inclinó hacia ella y, lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera y con una gran cantidad de veneno en la voz, susurró:

—Es mío, cariño, todo mío. Y no te imaginas lo jodidamente bueno que es. Confía en mí, no habrá próxima vez —Y después de ver el asombro y la ira en su rostro, soltó una carcajada y siguió a su hermano.

Casi sorprendido de que Dean no le hubiese dejado ahí, Sam alargó su mano para recibir las llaves del Impala. Dean no era tan estúpido como para llevarle la contraria en ese momento, obviamente, y se las entregó sin mirar, trasladándose hacia el lado del pasajero.

La ira de Sam era abrasadora y Dean, que no sabía si era porque el whisky le embotaba el cerebro o porque estaba confuso en general, no estaba seguro de por qué Sam se estaba comportando de esa forma. En realidad, no estaba tan borracho. Se sentía bastante sobrio, por desgracia. Se había distraído lo suficiente como para no beber tanto como había tenido intención de hacer. Además, había intentado desesperadamente centrarse en llevarse a la cama a esa chica como para llegar a estar tan borracho como Sam pensaba que estaba.

—¿En serio estabas planeando tirarte a esa chica, Dean?

Sam estaba prácticamente gritando y Dean pensó por un segundo que muchas de las personas que estaban en el motel podrían oírle.

—Claro —Dean le sonrió. Sam se pasó una mano por el pelo ya despeinado y se volvió con un gruñido—. ¿Por qué no? —Dean intentó sonar convincentemente despreocupado.

El rostro de Sam estaba rojo, con manchas de color y ojos ardientes mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Dean.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a tirarte a cualquier cosa con pulso, excepto a mí? Protege al estúpido, inocente Sammy. Es demasiado tonto como para saber lo que quiere, lo suficientemente bueno como para cuidarlo, pero no para quererle.

Dean se encogió ante su tono.

—Tú sabes que te quiero, Sam. Eso no es justo. ¿Crees que no te quiero porque tengo estos pensamientos enfermos? Te equivocas, te equivocas*. No te haría daño de esa forma, todo eso no significa que no te quiera.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no soy tan bueno como ella? No soy mejor que esa chica por la que apostaría que no sabes ni el nombre.

—¿No tan bueno? —Dean soltó una carcajada, falsa y estridente y que ninguno de los dos se creyó ni por un segundo—. Sam, ella no es nada. Tú eres… eres todo. Eres todo lo bueno que hay en mi vida, el único por el que me preocupo lo suficiente como para tratar de hacer lo correcto.

—Entonces tócame así, Dean —susurró Sam, caminando cerca de su hermano mayor, respirando el olor que conocía tan bien, el olor que significaba seguridad, felicidad, lujuria, amor y hogar. El único hogar que conocía existía en Dean.

—¿Sam? —Dean sonaba tan joven, tan vulnerable, tan indeciso. Sam le miró. Él le devolvió la mirada asustado. Y se quedó clavado en el suelo, como si no supiera lo que debía hacer. Dean nunca se sentía inseguro ante nada.

—Lo sabes, me lo dijiste —dijo Sam en voz baja—. Me dijiste todas esas cosas. Y sé que estás enfadado porque te obligué a hacerlo. Yo también necesito que sepas que cuando dije que quería saber sobre lo que pensabas sobre… cuando… ya sabes… No quería decir que era una condición para quedarme. No me habría ido de todos modos. Tienes que saberlo.

Sam hizo una pausa y esperó a que la idea penetrase en la cabeza de Dean, esperó que le creyera. Se volvió y se sentó en el extremo de la cama y observó a su hermano ahí de pie, con las manos apretadas y los músculos tensos.

—Lo siento, te obligué a contarme cosas que no deseabas compartir. Bueno, eso es una mentira, la verdad. Quería y necesitaba saber, y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Pero también creo que debes tener tu turno, Dean. No voy a mentir. Quiero que me preguntes. Pregúntame cualquier cosa, y yo te lo diré.

Dean se sentó en su propia cama, medio vuelto hacia Sam.

—No quiero saber nada, Sam. Sólo quiero olvidar las cosas que te he dicho, quiero que tú lo olvides.

—Bueno, yo necesito decirte algo, Dean. ¿Qué tal si sólo escuchas y así no tienes que hablar?

Sam pensó que en realidad no era tan listo como creía cuando vio a Dean tratando de mantenerse entero, intentando no escapar de nuevo.

* * *

Es tan corto que hasta me siento mal, por eso, y para compensar un poco el hecho de que tardé dos semanas y no una en actualizar, tengo planeado subir también el domingo. Por el momento es algo que me he planteado, pero no es seguro. Lo intentaré, en serio, y si no es para el domingo será para el lunes, pero tenéis que entender que tengo un millón de cosas que hacer.

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas.** Como siempre, ya no me acuerdo si contesté o no. Durante el fin de semana responderé a las personas que falten e igual respondo dos veces a la misma persona. No dudéis en llamarme pesada si llegase a pasar XD


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la CW y de los creadores de la serie. Esta es una traducción del fic original de **deansgirl369.**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Sam miró a Dean, que estaba tan tenso que hasta temblaba. Pero seguía sentado y Sam sabía que al menos tenía su atención, aunque no así su mirada. Tomando una respiración profunda, decidió seguir adelante. No podía hacer nada más.

—Te he deseado… a esto… a nosotros durante años. Tantos años. Ni siquiera era consciente de ello al principio, sólo estabas tú… Siempre has estado ahí, alguien a quien admirar, amar, querer y necesitar. No pensé que fuera malo o raro, sólo sabía que eras todo para mí, igual que siempre. Estos otros sentimientos se fueron filtrando, fusionándose con todo lo demás —Hizo una pausa, mirando a Dean que ahora le miraba fijamente, pero sin expresión en el rostro. Sam trató de adivinar lo que estaba pensando mirando sus ojos, pero… nada. No tenía ni idea.

Dean se sentía como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago repetidas veces. Escuchar a Sam diciendo esas cosas, escuchar que tal vez sentía lo mismo que él, bueno, eso era demasiado pedir, más bien que sentía algo cercano. Era demasiado para procesar. Por un momento, se quedó ahí y se permitió creer y tener esperanza. Su vida siempre había tratado de darlo todo por los demás, y era bueno en ello. No estaba seguro de que mereciera más que preocuparse por otras personas. Pero no podía negar que su corazón latía como si fuera a saltar de su pecho sólo ante la posibilidad de que pudiera ser cierto.

Maldito fuese, pero le amaba, tanto que era jodidamente doloroso a veces. Todo lo que quería era a Sam. Su lado de investigador friki, vulnerable e inseguro de sí mismo a la vez que sensual, y también al cazaror fuerte y sabio en el que se había convertido. Pero esto era demasiado, demasiado bueno para ser verdad… algo que no podría pasarle a Dean. Nadie le quería a él, seguro que mucha gente quería al Dean guapo y apasionado en la cama, pero nunca nadie había querido saber quién era realmente, sólo él. Ciertamente, nadie tenía tanto que ofrecer como Sammy. ¿Habría alguien como él en el mundo?

Sam no pudo descifrar los pensamientos de Dean así que suspiró y continuó:

—Siempre estabas con alguna chica, alguien que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno. Nunca han sido suficientes, Dean, ¿por qué no te has dado cuenta? Te has estado enrollando con chicas por tan poco. En cualquier caso, las odiaba. A todas. Y puede que llegase a odiarte en algún momento porque nunca me mirabas, pero odiarte no era algo de lo fuese capaz realmente. Cuando mi cuerpo cambió y otras personas empezaron a mirarme, a mirarme con deseo, pensé que entonces me notarías, que sería algo para ti. Pero nunca lo hiciste. Todavía era el "pequeño Sammy", a quien había que cuidar y vigilar, pero no querer. Al principio pensé que era gay. Pensé que te encontraría, supongo. Encontraría una versión de ti que me quisiera. Pero a pesar de intentarlo nunca tuve ningún interés en otros chicos. Ellas eran más intrigantes y, por supuesto, también lo intenté y funcionó mejor. Pero en realidad nunca fue del todo bien, siempre me parecía… no sé, ¿incompleto? Insatisfactorio. Siempre he sabido que eras tú. Tenías que ser tú para hacerme verdaderamente feliz, para hacerme sentir bien.*

Dean le miraba fijamente, la tensión de su cuerpo era casi palpable dentro de la habitación. Pero estaba tan condenadamente inexpresivo que era imposible saber qué pensaba. Sam quería sacudirle, mostrarle sus sentimientos aunque fuese a base de golpes, algo. Deseó que el hechizo de la verdad volviera.

—Yo te he hecho esto —dijo Dean finalmente con la voz segura y tranquila, apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Sam quería golpear a su hermano mayor seriamente, meter algo de sentido común en su cabeza por medio de una paliza.

A Dean le dolía el corazón. Creer que podría tener todo lo que quería, sólo para darse cuenta de que no era posible, no para él, y que había sido él mismo quien había jodido a la persona más importante de su vida, fue demasiado. Era demasiado como para soportarlo. Necesitaba escapar, de Sam y de todas sus palabras, de toda esa conversación.

Era como si estuviera siendo hecho pedazos. Tenía que escapar. Pero Sam iría a buscarle. Querría seguir con esa conversación a muerte, creyendo sus palabras sin importarle que Dean supiera que eran sólo un reflejo de sus propios deseos enfermizos.

—No sigas. Por favor, Sam. No puedo hacer esto ahora —Dean se levantó de la cama, quedando de espaldas a Sam. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, marcando sus músculos y preparado para una pelea.

—Joder, Dean. Sólo… Joder, hermano, eres… eres imposible.

Sam se sentía derrotado. Pero no se rendiría. Ni ahora, ni nunca, joder. Quizás no era el momento, pero haría que Dean cediese, pronto.

Dean se rió, pero no había humor en el sonido.

—¿Podemos salir de aquí, por favor? ¿Podemos salir a tomar algo, sin hablar?

No estaba seguro de que la bebida fuera a solucionar nada, pero sí de que no era el momento de presionarle. Sam dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y aceptó. Emborrachar a Dean era siempre la mejor manera de conseguir lo que quería.

Estando lo suficientemente borracho, Dean podría soportar un montón de gestos emotivos y físicos por parte de Sam. Y entonces, un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza brotó dentro de él, haciendo que la idea de ir a un bar a beber pasase a ser muy, muy buena idea.

* * *

Frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y lo miraba. Dean estaba en otra mesa, con otra puta y parecía estar absorto. ¿Desde cuándo Dean sabía siquiera cómo mandar un mensaje?

Tal vez la "bailarina"** había presionado accidentalmente uno de los botones. Como fuese. Desbloqueó el teléfono y sintió que el deseo se disparaba caliente a través de su estómago.

_¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Sam?_

Los ojos de Sam se dirigieron hacia su hermano, que estaba en el stand que quedaba justo frente a él, y le miraba con ojos oscuros y entrecerrados, centrándose en él por encima del hombro de la chica como si fueran las dos únicas personas en el lugar. Estaban demasiado lejos, pero Sam casi podía sentir como si pudiera ver el verde abrasador de sus ojos quemándole. Dean parecía enfadado, de la misma forma que cuando cazaba y Sam o su padre salían heridos. El calor quemó un poco más fuerte, un poco más profundo en su vientre, y sus músculos se contrajeron como si hubiera sido tocado íntimamente.

Decidido a llevar a cabo su plan, Sam levantó una ceja como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando, bloqueó el teléfono sin contestar y volvió su atención al chico que tenía enfrente. El chico prácticamente le presionaba contra la pared del bar poco iluminado. Se preguntó de repente si lo haría, si iría tan lejos para ver si podía hacer reaccionar a Dean, para saber si era siquiera posible. No estaba seguro de que a Dean le importase, pero el mensaje le había hecho pensar que era más que posible, ¿pero quién sabía en qué pensaba su hermano realmente?

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Jordan, rozando con los dedos la muñeca de Sam cuando volvía a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Sam le sonrió, bajando la cabeza y mirándole a través de la maraña de su flequillo. Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas ligeramente. Dejó creer a Jordan que era por él, que tenía su atención. Que llegara a sus propias conclusiones. Empujando, empujando y empujando. Si Dean le quería, seguramente no dejaría que nada pasase.

Amber. Recordaba su nombre, y Dean estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por ello. Pero de todas formas quería quitarla de encima, incapaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo. No con Sammy, el puto Sammy, siendo prácticamente follado contra la pared del sitio por un chico guapo. Dean pensó que casi podía oler su cerebro friéndose. Quería apretar su abdomen en un puño para aliviar el dolor. Sam parecía estar disfrutando, el muy maldito.

Joder. A la mierda, a la mierda, a la mierda. Ese puto gilipollas acababa de deslizar sus dedos por la muñeca de Sam, por ese lugar de piel suave y donde su pulso sería evidente. ¿Estaba poniéndose celoso tal y como imaginaba? ¿Estaría Sam emocionado, duro, mientras él se sentía afectado por la presencia de ese tipo? Y entonces Sam le echó _esa mirada_. Esa por la que Dean casi había caído de rodillas más de una vez, y el dolor se apoderó de él, difundiéndose por su vientre y su pecho, destrozando su maldito corazón. ¿Cuánto más se suponía que debía soportar? ¿Cuánto más _podría _soportar?

Y entonces la respuesta estuvo clara. Cuando ese maldito monstruo alcanzó y deslizó sus dedos por el pelo de Sam, acariciándole como si tuviera el jodido derecho, ese pelo que olía a Sammy, a inocencia y amor y a hogar y a todo aquello que significaba algo para Dean, supo que eso era todo lo que podría soportar. Se libró de los brazos que le rodeaban y cruzó la habitación antes de saber lo que estaba pasando.

Tiró de los dedos que estaban en el pelo de Sam y los retorció con fuerza, doblando el brazo del hombre por detrás de su espalda, gruñendo. Lo retorció con más fuerza, queriendo descargar todos sus sentimientos en esos dedos, sin desear que ese pedazo de mierda le recordara algo que nunca podría pertenecerle, que nunca debería haber tenido.

—No vuelvas a tocarlo. Nunca. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Quieres conservar estos dedos? ¿Quieres ser capaz de volver a utilizar esta mano?

Jordan jadeaba con la espalda inclinada.

—S… Sí —No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que debía decir lo que ese hombre deseaba oír.

Dean gruñó, tirando del brazo y de los dedos de Jordan un poco más, apretando las manos en puños.

—Entonces, cuando te suelte, será mejor que te marches de este jodido sitio y nunca, jamás, mires atrás. Ni siquiera vas a mirar a Sam de nuevo, ¿entendido?

Cuando el chico asintió, Dean soltó los dedos y el brazo de Jordan y le observó mientras el chico bajaba la cabeza y huía de la barra como si estuviera en llamas, sin mirar a Sam o a cualquier otra persona que estuviese en su camino hacia la salida.

Sam supo en ese momento que lo había conseguido. Sabía que de alguna manera funcionaría. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y el calor que se acumulaba dentro de él era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Dean, frío, el cazador Dean, estaba celoso, por él. No sólo celoso, sino que había perdido la jodida cabeza, preparado para herir a alguien seriamente, y Sam sentía las rodillas débiles e incapaces de soportar su peso momentáneamente.

Sin siquiera intentar ocultar el fuego que ardía en sus ojos, la mirada de Dean atravesó los cuarenta y cinco centímetros que separaban sus rostros.

—Coche. Ahora, Sam.

Sam, literalmente, se apoyó en la pared con una mano por unos segundos mientras se embebía del aspecto de Dean, antes de girar y caminar temblorosamente hacia el coche, sintiendole muy cerca por detrás de él, lanzando oleadas de calor a través de la corta distancia, abrasándole.

* * *

*No, a mí tampoco me gusta eso de que no haya nada de narración en todo el discurso, pero esto se trata de una traducción y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Lo digo porque ya me lo han comentado alguna vez en otras traducciones y no quiero tener que volver a contestar. Cierto que a veces me tomo alguna licencia, como no repetir el nombre de algún personaje cada vez que habla o cambiar un "dijo" por contestó o comentó o cualquier variante, pero no puedo inventarme cosas aunque tenga ganas.

**'grinding girl': se dice de una chica que baila de manera, digamos… _sucia_. Creo que el término en español sería perrear (al menos en España), pero no sé cuál sería el sustantivo para eso o el adjetivo en este caso. ¿Perreadora? ¿Perra? Bueno, lo he dejado en bailarina con entrecomillado, pero si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor que me lo diga y lo cambio :D

* * *

Tal y como prometí, capítulo nuevo :D Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas, _you rule!_


End file.
